vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
138338-looks-like-my-friends-and-i-are-quitting-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Playing devils advocate here - the save/load character function is a bit iffy in general, because it only works on unfinished characters. And, well... when I intend to play the character anyway, there's really not that much need to actually save the appearance, since you can achieve the same thing by just clicking "create character", no? | |} ---- ---- The face sliders can be very hard to remember (there's a lot of them and they are true sliders), and is mostly the reason the save/load option exists, I'm pretty sure. All the other choices are pretty easy to remember, yea. Edited October 7, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- Huh? I can't think of a single MMO off the top of my head, that has character creation before server selection... everything that I can think of, is Server Selection..then Character Creation. What MMOs have you played that didn't have you select your server first? Final codes are stored in C:\Users\Username\Documents\NCSOFT\WildStar\CharacterCodes So you can just open them up in your text editor of choice, and copy/pasta to your heart's content. | |} ---- ---- Oh no, the few hours. You could roll new or just come back when they re-enabled PvE-PvP transfer. Also you're not missing much by not being on the PvP server. As much as I love the PvP server, wPvP in this game is really as great as other wPvP games. Edit: Also I think I've been baited real hard. Edited October 7, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- Edited October 7, 2015 by LexFrenzy | |} ---- didnt even know about that message lol, but yea i agree with everything | |} ---- I...I HOPE I got baited. Someone blaming the game for a mistake they made is lame. I honestly don't care if they leave but at least man up and admit you *cupcaked* up. | |} ---- ---- ---- Fixed that for you. Gotta put this in perspective. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't believe the OP for a second, I don't think anyone could fail so badly, let alone a whole group of players, obvious troll is obvious. That said, EQ2 and I think FF11/15 have you choose servers after character creation. Mostly any game where your character limit is region wide rather than server specific, where the character select screen shows characters from multiple servers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I understand you frustration. I leveled up to 25 until I realized I did not like the race I was playing. I rerolled and was actually leveling up faster that the first time. That's too bad because you will be missing out on all of the cool login rewards. Hopefully you guys will look over the tiny mistake and reconsider. Til then...*cheers* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The most over-used, over-rated, disingenuous and unintelligent put down ever. If I couldn't think of something smarter to type I would have done the whole human race a favour and burned my keyboard. All The Best | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Did you really just make a new account to make this thread, and not make it on the account you use for the game? Edited October 7, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- This would only be acceptable in City of Heroes. | |} ---- LOL! :wub: We all know that once things get sorted out and the new forum mods get it together that these posts won't last long. They are against forum rules. :P ( I miss Sargent Fluttershy) | |} ---- :lol: I remember when I got the $5 preorder-starter CD for Aion, I spent more time on character creation than in game. Sadly, character creation in Aion was 10x more fun than the game itself. Oh well, at least I had fun making the toons. | |} ---- Bye! See you in two weeks again. | |} ---- Old school CoH made you want to spend a lot of time getting your first costume right because the costume store was on the far side of the second zone. You could go there around level 6 but the guys up at the far end were 14 or 15, and travel powers didn't unlock until level 14. So your choices were, suck it up, reroll the character, or use Sprint and get really good at dodging fireballs and boulders and hope one of the flying bad guys there didn't spawn close enough to chase you. Oh you could also get Hover at level 6, and use that to fly.... to.... the...store.... very.....very.....slowly (5-10 min). People today absolutely would not put up with that, but for me it gave the game so much character. Learning to skirt around the aggro range was a fun skill. Also high level players would sometimes park at the store and offer to teleport anyone there if they needed it. Back then that kind of thing added to the fun and the sense of community. These days people would just come to the forums complain, then quit. God I feel old now. and sad. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- On yet another new account made to complain about whatever new thing is bothering you! | |} ---- ---- ---- Kids, man. Kids who have never been brought up to take personal responsibility for their own actions. Then they get in the real world where Mummy and Diddums can't go to bat for them and make "ewweryfink all bettew!" and this is the result. Fit-throwing, temper-tantrums because there is just NO WAY they are going to admit they are wrong, even when they KNOW they are wrong like the OP and his "friends." (Who probably don't even exist. Makes you sound so much cooler when you're taking people with you. Otherwise, we'd just laugh. Oh wait. That's what happened anyway.) | |} ---- ---- You can get your character creation code from the Stylists. With the exception of Raids and (I think) Warplots queues are cross server. I think it took me about two hours to get my Draken's face right. The stock faces were.... no... just no. Edited October 7, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----